


Whore

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a prostitute and Zayn fucks him in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

‘Name’s Zayn. Remember it ‘cause you’ll be screaming it later.’

If his companion found that corny, he didn’t say anything and simply followed.

Once they rounded the corner into the alleyway, Zayn slammed him against the wall, hands already roaming all over the lithe body.

‘Bit eager, aren’t we?’

‘You better learn to hold your fucking tongue, whore,’ Zayn snarled.

He ground his hips aggressively into the prostitute who seemed thoroughly unaffected by the harsh words, having heard it all before.

‘I do have a name, you know. It’s Louis,’ he replied coolly, ignoring the hungry mouth that had fixed itself to his neck.

‘I don’t give a fuck what your name is. I paid to fuck you, not get to know you.’

‘You haven’t paid me yet,’ Louis smirked, not giving in to his client’s ministrations.

Zayn looked up, eyes dark and threatening, the bulge in his jeans almost intimidating where it dug into Louis’ thigh.

‘How about you shut the fuck up and I’ll see if you deserve it,’ he growled, letting his breath wash over his face.

It smelt masculine – like peppermint and beer – and it abused Louis’ nostrils, flaring him into action.

‘I’m sure I’ll earn my money,’ he said cheekily, knowing he was pushing his luck by keeping talking, but the want he rarely felt with his customers was forcing his actions.

He wasn’t disappointed when Zayn crushed his lips onto his, open mouthed and greedy, his tongue not even waiting to be granted access before it fought its way past his teeth messily. He let him lick into every corner of his mouth, tasting him in return, the faint flavour of smoke tingling his taste buds. He let a moan spill over and into the mouth that lapped it up eagerly before pulling away.

‘Is that enough to stop you from fucking talking?’

Louis almost open his mouth to respond, but his eyes fell to the swollen mouth in front of him, the top lip curling into a sneer that revealed a few perfectly white, sharp teeth. He bit his own lip instead, not wanting to risk not feeling those teeth scraping across his skin later.

Zayn pushed his hips forward, shifting slightly so he was in line with Louis’ groin where he could feel his whore swelling in return.

‘That’s more like it,’ he murmured. ‘Now face the fucking wall.’

Rough hands grasped his upper arms and spun him around, sliding down to his wrists and pulling them up so his hands were flat against the brick. He felt the skin tear on his palms a little bit, but he didn’t care.

‘Bet you’re loving this,’ Zayn murmured into his ear, the stubble rubbing brashly against the skin of his neck, cheek and jaw. ‘Bet you dream of getting fucked in an alleyway, don’t you? Where anyone could see you and what a dirty slut you are.’

Louis could only nod, too distracted by the pressure against his arse, long, hard and thick, pushing him closer to the cold wall and crushing his own stiff cock against the brick.

‘Yeah, that’s what I thought,’ Zayn muttered. He released the vice he still held on his wrists, letting one hand fall to claim his hip possessively and the other to wind into Louis’ soft mussed hair. He ran his fingers through it, scratching his scalp and making his spine shudder. Zayn tightened his grip and he yanked his head around so he could see Louis’ pink face, mouth slightly open.

‘Such a pretty little slut too,’ he breathed against his cheek. ‘So. Fucking. Pretty.’

He punctuated his words with brisk movements: popping the button of Louis’ jeans, forcing down the zip, shoving his hand inside.

Louis groaned throatily, bucking forward into Zayn’s cool touch. His hands were calloused, the coarse skin providing a tormenting friction.

‘No underwear? Such a fucking whore,’ he moaned. ‘Your cock feels good though, babe,’ he added, slowly pumping his hand over the skin that was pulled taut to Louis’ shaft.

The term of endearment wasn’t tender, it was patronising, as though he was throwing him the compliment because there was little else he was going to do for him tonight. And Louis liked it.

He alternated between thrusting up into the firm grip on his cock and grinding back against the man who held him solidly in place, absorbing every guttural sound that fell against his ears, every whispered _fuck_ and _every your arse feels so good, slut_.

And then the touch was gone and he suddenly felt very alone, but not for long as the hands returned to his body to pull down his jeans, exposing him to the chill air.

‘Fuck, look at that arse. Even better bare,’ Zayn appreciated, cupping his hands over the firm cheeks and squeezing. He ran his hands up his hips and slipped them underneath Louis’ thin t-shirt, spanning his stomach and pinching his nipples, making him mewl half in protest and half in satisfaction. He ground back pleadingly, knowing that it was his client who was in control. When he pulled his hips forward again, Zayn moved with him, keeping close so he could lick at the back of Louis’ neck, the air cooling the skin as soon as his tongue pulled away. 

His hands resurfaced from underneath the t-shirt and dipped, so his fingers could bruise into the jut of Louis’ hips. He pulled him toward him roughly before letting go, pushing down his own jeans and reaching for him again. The warmth of Louis’ skin radiated through the fabric of his boxers and made his dick throb. He let his hands slip until they brushed the base of Louis’ cock, feeling it twitch to his touch as Louis sighed heavily. He clawed his way back from his groin to dig his nails into the flesh of his whore’s arse, dragging up from the bottom to pull the cheeks apart.

‘So hot,’ he mumbled, almost to himself. ‘So hot,’ he repeated, louder this time, massaging Louis’ arse harder, parting the two halves with each balling of his fists. ‘Fuck. You want my cock now, whore?’

Louis whimpered, desperate for the abrasive touch to inch that tiny bit closer to the cleft that ran down to where he needed to be filled.

‘Is that a yes? You want me to fuck you now?’Zayn asked, before remembering he had forced him into silence. He grazed his teeth against the exposed junction between Louis’ neck and shoulder before breathing into his ear. ‘Speak.’

It was like a spell had been lifted and Louis choked into life, unable to get his words out fast enough, suffocated by the tightness in his groin and the need to be invaded.

‘Yes, fuck me. Shit, I need you inside me, Zayn. Want you to fuck me hard, fuck me until it hurts, fuck me so I moan loud enough for people to hear. Keep fucking me even if people find us, Zayn. Shit, I need your big hard cock in my tight arse, I know it’ll make me come. So hard for you, I—‘

‘Enough,’ Zayn cut him off, his voice dangerously low with the need to be in control, with the need for release. ‘We’ll see just how tight you are, seeing as you’re such a slut. You got lube?’

‘Jeans,’ Louis managed.

He heard movement at his feet where his jeans had pooled, Zayn’s eager fingers searching for the things he needed. He retrieved a sachet of lube and a condom, the latter of which he slotted between Louis’ fingers against the wall.

‘If you lose that, it’s your problem,’ he muttered.

Louis had a fleeting thought to let the small silver packet flutter to the ground, suddenly desperate to see what the erection he was aware of through fabric felt when it was bare and rubbing inside him. But he kept it firmly between his trembling fingers, for now.

A calloused hand moved to his hip again, but this time it’s pulling him backward and an accompanying foot is kicking his legs open wider. He feels more exposed, even more so when the other hand is pushing down on his spine so that he bends.

‘See how you bend over so easily? Cockslut,’ Zayn growled, pressing himself against the crack of his arse and with a moan Louis realises that his client has rid himself of his underwear as well. Zayn’s hands may be coarse, but his cock feels smooth and indignant against him. He hears the sachet being opened and he can imagine the sharp white teeth tearing through the plastic.

Without warning, a wet finger thrust into him, breaching muscle as though it weren’t an obstacle.

‘Fuck, you are tight,’ he moaned, pushing in deeper.

‘Oh god. Fuck, yes. More.’

‘You sound like such a whore,’ Zayn groaned, adding a second finger abruptly, feeling the resistance and thrusting into it.

‘So fucking tight. Does it feel good? Or does anything feel good to you?’

If Louis noticed the bitterness, he paid no attention to it, too busy crying out in bliss as Zayn’s skilled fingers brushed against his sweet spot. He leant his head against the wall in front of him, lying his forearms flat against the brick to brace himself better and opening himself up more to the man behind him.

‘I’m gonna fuck you with my cock now. You know you’re not ready yet, but I don’t give a fuck because I need that tight arse around my cock now.’  
He ran a hand down Louis’ spine again, letting his fingers slide down the cleft of his arse briefly.

‘Give me the condom,’ he ordered huskily, pressing his leaking cock against the smooth mound of Louis’ arse.

Louis’ eyes narrowed in on the hand that had the condom pinched between two of his fingers, only to find it no longer there. A strange sensation of lust and relief mixed in the pit of his stomach and he shook his head, knowing that it would be understood.

He heard a dry chuckle behind him.

‘ _Dirty whore_ ’ fell on deaf ears as Louis’ own unchecked groans filled his senses, blinding pain for the sudden intrusion blending into a filthily intense pleasure that hit his core on its first shot. 

Zayn remained still, seated fully inside his slut, the visceral noises and curses pouring from his lips coupled with the bruising hold he had on his hips.

‘Fuck. So tight,’ he murmured hoarsely.

Louis opened his mouth to beg him to move, but he need not have as Zayn began to pound into him hard, loud rasping moans falling from his parted lips instead. He ducked his head down between his arms to avoid head-butting the wall with every slam of Zayn’s hips against his bare arse. His legs felt weak with the excruciating gratification he was receiving and Zayn could sense it, wrapping an arm low around Louis’ waist, low enough to keep him bent over and low enough to feel the graze of his leaking cock with every thrust forward.

‘Fuck. Fuck. God, you feel good. You like that? You want it harder?’

‘God, yes. Please, harder, harder,’ Louis begged.

He was thrown forward again with the power of Zayn’s driving, and he was lost in a world where all he could feel was the sweet spot inside him being roused repeatedly. He wasn’t sure when, but he began to use the wall as leverage to push himself back on Zayn’s cock and he heard that humourless laugh again, before the movement inside him stilled. He whined from the loss, but Zayn’s hand left his waist to pull his face around.

They were both equally flushed and wild looking, wrought with desire.

‘Fuck yourself on my cock,’ he demanded gruffly, replacing his vice on Louis’ hips.

He didn’t need telling twice, propelling himself back and forward almost brutally over the thick dick that stretched him, reaping gasps, fucks and oh gods from Zayn who threw his head back to let them out. 

‘Shit. Need to fuck you,’ he gasped, pistoning against Louis’ movements, burying himself even deeper than he had been before making Louis call out wantonly.

‘Yeah, fuck. Like that. God, Zayn.’

‘Yeah, that’s it. Such a good fuck,’ he ground out. ‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ 

It was all he could manage as the pressure inside him built up until his lower stomach felt so tightly coiled that his thrusts became erratic, but still matching with Louis’ backward movements which had also become sporadic in the last desperate moments of their time together.

‘I’m close, Zay— Fuck, I’m so clo—‘

His words were cut short by one of Zayn’s rough hands grasping at his near painfully sensitive cock, only needing to tug it twice before all of Louis’ muscles clenched and he streaked his come up the wall in front of him. As the walls around his cock tightened, Zayn slammed in violently and emptied his load on a loud groan.

If someone had walked by, they would have told you it sounded a lot like Louis’ name.


End file.
